Arrangement
by Blackkitten23
Summary: The council made plans for Naruto years ago and now they are finally putting them into action. Oh look, a diary! What will it reveal? - Yaol Boy X Boy


**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for suggested sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi male X male**

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo stood up and addressed the sixth hokage, Sasuke Uchiha "hokage-sama, I would like to bring up the topic of Project XXX, the plan to turn the demon vessel into a breeding factory on his 18th birthday, how is that proceeding?"

Sasuke smirked "Project XXX is running smoothly, Naruto has been on break for the last two months and I went ahead and removed him from active duty permanently. I will be seeing him later tonight with a few others, if he disagrees to our plans I will use my sharingan to subdue him then we will impregnate him there"

Random council member says "a wonderful plan hokage-sama, the demon won't see it coming"

"I can't believe the demon doesn't know he can get pregnant, what an idiot!"

Sasuke ignores the council member prattling in favor of looking at the clock. It read [10:41 Oct 10 C118] Naruto's 18th birthday. He was counting down the seconds until he could claim his blonde.

/AC: C118 is the year\

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke along with Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino and Yamato were headed towards Naruto's apartment.

"it's about time this plan was initiated" said Iruka

"I know what you mean, I'm sick and tired of being nice to that demon" said Kakashi

Jiraiya grinned "and the best thing is that the demon turned out to be quite the looker! I can't wait to ride his tight ass"

The group came to an apartment and knocked "hello Naruto, we have to talk to you" no answer "Naruto?" the door creaked open and everyone went in. they found that Naruto was not there. They all found spots to sit and wait for Naruto to return. After only a couple of minutes Shikamaru noticed something on the floor behind the bed frame. With his curiosity peeked he went to see what it was and saw that it was a journal.

Sasuke smirked "read some of that out loud" Shikamaru glared at the Uchiha, but he couldn't say no to the hokage. He opened the journal and started reading ...

* * *

...[Sep 22 C105]...

It was a really lucky day! I found this old journal in a dumpster while diving for food, and I'm going write in it and practice other things. I also got away from two mobs today! Why do people hate me? What did I do?  
...

* * *

They skipped the next few entries because all described horrible beatings.

* * *

…..…[Jan 2 C107]…...

I was beaten really badly a week ago. So badly, that I lost consciousness. When I woke up I thought they put me into a sewer. I heard a voice telling me to follow it. I navigated the passage and came to a HUGE cage door with a seal on it. On the other side was a really big fox, it had to be Kyuubi.

Kyuubi told me that he was sorry for the life I have, that my mom was attacked by a masked Uchiha while giving birth to me and released him onto the village by using his eyes to control him. I told him the truth, that I wasn't mad at him nor did I blame him. Why would I hate him for something he didn't do on purpose? As far as I'm concerned it was the masked Uchiha's fault, not Kyuubi's.

He seemed surprised that I didn't hate him and made me an offer. He offered to train me and tell me about my parents! ^_^

My mommy's name is Kushina Uzumaki from the Uzumaki clan and she was the previous host for kyuubi, who's real name is Kurama.

And my daddy is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage! I didn't believe Kumara at first, but he insists that it's true because Minato was the kind of person who wouldn't sacrifice someone's child to be a demon host if he had one of his own, and besides Kurama says I look like his clone.

Anyway, I have to get back to training. Kurama is teaching me water walking, some sealing, math, anatomy, hunting and cooking today!

I will work hard!

I came up with a great idea. Since people hate me because they think I'm a demon, I'm going to pretend to be the dumbest and unthreatening demon possible!  
...

* * *

Sasuke sneered "so that little bitch has been keeping secrets. Keep going Shikamaru, lets see what else it knows. The more secrets, the more _punishment_ later" everyone gave dark ominous chuckles.

* * *

…..…[May 14 C107]…...

Today Jiji I mean Sarutobi invited me to his home. I found a black spiral book on his desk with the title 'Project XXX' which I'm sorry to say I read.

It is a plan to turn me into breeding stock because I'm fusing with Kurama and therefore becoming a demon and they believe my being able to carry children is proof of that!

How stupid can they be! I knew I couldn't trust Sarutobi because like everyone else his smile is fake and never reaches his eyes, but I didn't think he would go this far!

And what really hurt is that my Dad signed it!

Anyway, when I got to my new house that I secretly bought by using a henge to hide my identity and some money Kurama let me have from one of hidden dens where he hid his loot when he was a thief, Kurama went ballistic!

He ranted that it is normal for me to be able to carry a child because I'm an Uzumaki and that we weren't fusing. All of his tails were being turned into human chakra and getting filtered into me. I would be very strong, but not a demon.

In his rage, Kurama slammed a little too hard against the door and the seal started glowing. I ran to Kurama's cage, but someone grabbed me. It was Dad!

I started screaming for Kurama and tried to get out of Dad's arms. Dad just asked me to calm down that he was my Dad, but Kurama roared that he no right to call himself a father, that he lost that right when he sold his child as breeding stock. That shocked Dad enough for me to get out of his arms and get into Kurama's cage.

Dad begged Kurama to tell him what he meant by that and Kurama materialized a copy of 'Project XXX' and Dad read it. He was so angry by time he finished that he tore up the document and said that Sarutobi was a backstabber and he fell to his knees and started crying. He said he would never sign something like that and asked me to believe him and give him a chance. I walked out of the cage and hugged him.

For the first time I saw someone look at me with a smile that reached their eyes. I was so happy!

But my Dad only had a small amount of time to be with me. He disappeared after a few minutes. But I'm glad I got to meet him.

And Kurama can deny it all he wants, but I saw him crying when Dad and I hugged!  
...

* * *

"he must be delusional. Sensei told me that Minato willingly signed it and told him that Naruto is a demon" said Jiraiya with a shrug and Shikamaru continued.

* * *

…..…[June 12 C109]…...

Today is the day that *tear stain* Kurama died. I absorbed all his tails and *tear stain* he couldn't stay alive. The Shinigami came and took Kurama, but before that Kurama gave me three gifts:

A map to all his hideouts. He said all his loot belongs to me now.

A summoning contract for foxes.

A scroll that contains 12000 A to S ranked jutsu

After saying *tear stain* good bye Shinigami returned and said that Kurama asked him for a favor. That favor was to put a soul in his place and I will know who that is at midnight.

I checked my mindscape a while ago and the person who took Kurama's place was my Dad! I have my Dad! *tear stain*

I spent some time with him and brought him up to date on the recent things going on in the village, like the massacre of the Hyuga and Uchiha clans. I told him how Itachi Uchiha went insane and killed them before killing himself and that the only survivors were Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, who are staying at the Uchiha compound along with many young girls as the council ordered. I think they're trying to get Sasuke a harem for another sick breeding project.

I also told him that all the original council members died. That made him happy because that could mean that 'Project XXX' could be canceled!

I asked Dad to tell me a little about himself and Mom. He told me that he was an orphan too! He had a sensei by the name of Jiraiya who he said was a hopeless pervert, but he considered him a father of sorts. He also had a genin team, but two of them died.

Mom was a beautiful woman with long red hair and purple eyes. Dad said loved her since he first saw her, but she was a fiery, stubborn and strong willed woman and he was to shy to say anything to her. They didn't start dating until years later after he rescued her from some Cloud ninjas who tried to kidnap her.

I'm going to miss Kurama a lot, but I will be ok with Dad watching me!  
...

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Jiraiya and Kakashi thought about the entry.

"could it be true?" asked Kakashi who was feeling a little sick as he started to realize that he was going to hurt his sensei's son.

Jiraiya said "it has to be, how else would he know these things? Shikamaru could you …" the Nara nodded and kept reading

* * *

…..…[Aug 21 C112]…...

I was hoping things might get easier when I became a ninja, but it hasn't.

First, Kakashi, Dad's former student, was chosen as my sensei, but sadly, it became pretty clear he wasn't as kind as we hoped. Ignoring the fact that he wouldn't train me, he deliberately put me in very dangerous circumstance that would've killed me if I wasn't as strong as I am.

But what really pissed Dad off was that Kakashi taught Sasuke the Chidori! The very technique he told Kakashi never to use because you can't see a counter attack and he taught it to the unstable emo bitch who promptly turned around and plunged it into my chest! What an asshole!

I'm glad that little prick is gone! He can be the snake pedophile's bitch if he wants to!

At least one good thing happened, Sarutobi died. That could mean 'Project XXX' is canceled, but I won't know for sure until I bug the council room with a listening seal later today.

Sadly, that damn plot was not canceled! Apparently Danzo and Jiraiya are keeping it going and the worst thing is that many people have signed it! Even Kiba and Shikamaru signed it!

I actually thought they were my friends! *tear stain*

Even Iruka signed it, but that's not a surprise. His fake smile was worse than Mizuki's and that guy didn't smile, he snarled at me.

And it gets even worse, the boy I had a huge crush on, Shino, signed it to!

I guess I can't trust anyone. I tried several times to get Kakashi and Jiraiya to see the real me or to look at the seal to show them Kurama is gone, but it never worked.

They're just too blinded by hate!

And now with the project still going, I have no choice, I have to find a way to leave Konoha.

Unfortunately, this may be easier said than done.

When I was sent to get Sasuke I felt like I went through an invisible wall at one point about a mile from Konoha. It was a barrier. Since no one else seemed to notice it I think it's only meant for me. I will have to investigate this further when I return from my training trip with Jiraiya, though I doubt it will be progressive considering the circumstances.  
...

* * *

A wave of guilt swept through occupants of Naruto's apartment, except Sasuke who was seething at Naruto's description of him. Shikamaru, Kiba and Iruka felt like assholes. Shino was shocked that Naruto had a crush on him. Kakashi and Jiraiya were starting to panic because they realized they agreed to rape Minato's son and Minato most likely hated them for the way they treated Naruto.

Shikamaru swallowed, ignoring the growing knot in his throat and continued to read a loud.

* * *

…..…[Feb 5 C115]…...

I'm finally back from that 'training trip' and as I thought, it was pathetic. The entire time Jiraiya made a big show about training me and telling that I improved so much when in reality he taught me nothing!

Absolutely nothing!

But it doesn't matter because Dad and I did a lot of training and I found all of Kurama's treasure. I also managed to get a closer look at the barrier I noticed before.

The barrier extends exactly half a mile outside the border of Konoha and it's only meant for me. After pretending to take a stroll around the village I crossed the barrier for a second and a small army of hunter nin and anbu came after me!

Granted they kept their distance and left when I went back into the village, but this does make things harder.

I'm sure there has to be a way to get out of here. I just need to think.

At least the Akatsuki are less of a problem now with the Bloody Wolf, an SS ranked bounty hunter, is taking them down. He killed four already!

I don't know who he is or why he has his sights set on the Akatsuki, but I'm glad someone is going after them.  
...

* * *

…..…[April 25 C115]…...

Pein and Kohan, the final members of the Akatsuki, attacked the village. I managed to teleport them away from the village without anyone seeing. I killed Kohan quickly, but the six Peins were a challenge.

I incapacitated two of them and noticed that they heal too fast and don't bleed or react to pain. So Dad figured that these were puppets of sorts and the real one is somewhere else, but before I could find the real one I was pinned down.

I thought this was the end, but out of nowhere they collapsed.

Moments later a man appeared, it was the Bloody Wolf! He was carrying the head o a red haired male that had the same purple eyes as the Peins and must have been the real one. He released me from my bindings and I thanked him. I couldn't see his face with mask, but I think he wanted to talk to me.

Sadly, before he could say anything the other Konoha ninja arrived, after taking their sweet time, so he left.  
...

* * *

…..…[May 1 C115]…...

I went to check out the barrier today and found someone in the water of the stream south of Konoha. The red wolf mask, black clothes and metal claw like weapons on his hands, it was the Bloody Wolf and he was badly injured. I took him to my house and cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

I'm tempted to remove his mask to look at his face, but I won't. I will respect his privacy.

But even with the mask I can't help but feel like I know him, but from where?  
...

* * *

…..…[May 4 C115]…...

The Bloody Wolf finally woke up and he seemed relieved that it was me who found him. He asked me to listen to him and so I did. To my shock he told me that I wasn't safe in the village. He said I was being manipulated and he told me about 'Project XXX' which surprised me to say the least.

I just waited silently until he finished. He begged me to believe him and get away from here, but I told him I couldn't. I took a chance and told him what I knew.

He was furious when I told him about the barrier and then made a startling confession.

The Bloody Wolf didn't just kill the Akatsuki, he was the one who killed the Uchiha clan, Hyuga clan, and the original council members. He even killed and framed Itachi!

The fact is I believe him.

I asked him why?

He said it was to stop 'Project XXX' so I would be safe.

I asked him why he wants to protect me?

He gave me the most shocking answer possible, he said it was because he loves me!

I asked him who he was?

He removed his mask and told me  
...

* * *

Sasuke was mad "I'm going to beat that little bitch and kill that fucking Wolf"

Jiraiya glared "don't you dare lay one finger on my godson"

Sasuke scoffed "says the guy who agreed to rape him without double checking the seal"

Jiraiya flinched "I clearly made a error in judgment in believing sensei, but I won't make that mistake again. I will make it up to him and I will start by keeping you away from him" everyone glared at the Uchiha because they wanted to make this right too.

"there's a few more entries, should I keep reading?" Kakashi nodded they needed to find out as much as possible.

* * *

…..…[Jan 6 C116]…...

The Duckass Uchiha is back!

There is a huge party going on to welcome home Sasuke. Did everyone forget that he abandoned the village to be the snake's bitch!? He is a TRAITOR!

A lying traitor at that. He claims he killed Orochimaru and gave them his head, but I know for a fact that Orochimaru's true form was that of a giant white snake and not the head he gave the council.

I guess being ditched by Sakura and Sasuke during the chunin exams came in handy. If it wasn't for that showdown with Orochimaru I would never have known about his true form.

I know the snake pedo is dead, but it wasn't that pathetic wimp Sasuke who killed him, it was Bloody Wolf!

And why does everyone think I like Sasuke?

I don't like him! I never liked him! He's a whiny, bitchy, self-centered emo with no life and doesn't seem to know my name. He's just not attractive. NOT AT ALL!

Besides, I think I'm in love with Bloody Wolf. We've been training together and dating for a while now. I just can't help it! He's such a sweet and amazing guy!

The problem is that Dad won't stop teasing me by saying I should give him a litter of puppies!

My Dad is a pervert! At least he approves.  
...

* * *

…..…[March 9 C117]…...

I miss Bloody Wolf, he has been on a mission for a month! I hope he's ok.

He has been trying to get a good amount of planning and training in before we try to escape.

We figured out the where, but there're a few bugs to work out of the how. The concept of using the hiraishin to get out of here is sound, but Dad and I don't know if it will work with a barrier and over long distances.

I wonder what the announcement this afternoon is about.

These people are insane! They made Duckass the hokage! Dad is still laughing his ass off! It's like these people are trying to shoot themselves in the foot.

Personally I don't, care about the title. I was never that interested in being hokage, but seriously, they picked the most undiplomatic, uncooperative, and unreliable person there is!

The Bloody Wolf is going to find the new hokage situation hilarious!

That idiot is going to run Konoha into the ground!

I would vote for Kakashi over that idiot!

Oh well, it's not my problem. Long live Duckass hokage!  
...

* * *

Sasuke was scowling at the constant stream of insults from Naruto and everyone's snickers.

Shikamaru turned the page and a key fell out.

Kakashi picked it up "I wonder if this is the key to Naruto's house?"

"possibly, maybe it says in the last entry" said Shino and Shikamaru continued reading.

* * *

…..…[Sep 2 C118]…...

I think we worked out all the problems so we're going try it. I applied for a vacation today that should last a couple of months and Bloody Wolf already started his trip. Once he gets where he's going he will use the tri pronged kunai with the new version of hiraishin and hopefully I will appear next to him.

Things to do before leaving:

Liquidate the Namikaze and Uzumaki fortunes

Take and seal all of Dad's jutsus and Uzumaki files

Seal away necessities 'food, clothes, weapons, medical supplies'

Make sure Kurama's loot is sealed in scroll

Set up explosive seals in and around the Namikaze compound

Give Garra my medical records and info about my treatment so he can get it published

Weather this works or not I want people to know what happened so I'm going to leave this journal and the key to my house at my apartment and wait at home. If for some reason this doesn't work then the explosive seals on me will activate and I will die.

I will not be used as breeding stock!  
...

* * *

The copycat ninja started to panic at that morbid ending to that entry and quickly examined the key and saw the address was written on it. Kakashi bolted out of the house with everyone in tow.

When they reached the house they paused for a second and prayed they won't find Naruto's body.

They opened the door.

They looked around and found … nothing.

"DAMMIT, that bitch belonged to me!" screamed Sasuke. The other ninja glared at the hokage, but before anyone could commit any treasonous acts *boom* an explosion shook the earth. Everyone raced outside to see a large black mushroom cloud.

Jiraiya frowned "that's the direction of the Namikaze compound"

The entire village was in an uproar when they discovered the truth, but before anyone could go looking for the person they wronged Garra's book came out and one by one, Konoha lost all of its treaties and contracts and because of Sasuke's horrible leadership skills Konoha was almost on the brink of ruin.

Eventually, Sasuke will be removed and replaced with Kakashi. A move that will most likely save Konoha, but they won't ever find Naruto or see the Bloody Wolf again no matter how hard they look.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in a house far away, there was a blonde doing chores.

"**I still think you should have faked your death or something Naruto"**

(there wouldn't be any point, Dad. The hiraishin left no trail and Koi didn't use his Bloody Wolf disguise to travel so they have no leads … and besides, they will be busy with the repercussions from Garra's book)

"**yes, I suppose that's true … is it time to check yet?"** whined Minato from inside Naruto's mind.

Naruto rolled his eyes (we still have 5 minutes, Dad. Where is that famous patience of yours?)

**"it's in my other pants"** muttered the older blonde making Naruto chuckle.

A little bit later a tall man entered the house and hugged Naruto "how was your day, Naruto?"

The blonde smiled "it was great!" the bounty hunter was about kiss Naruto, but Naruto caught a glimpse at the clock and raced to the bathroom while saying "crap, it's time to check"

The puzzled bounty hunter went to their bedroom and stood next to the bathroom door and could hear his love trying to talk to his father. A second later the bathroom door opened and Naruto looked up at his lover "I think my Dad just fainted"

The SS ranked nin chuckled "what made him faint?"

Naruto grinned and held up an object. His lover's eyes widened as he saw that object was a distinctive white stick.

In other words, a pregnancy test and according to the big pink + it was positive.

Naruto was pregnant!

The bounty hunter was stunned "Naruto-your-we-I-"

Naruto tossed the test into the trash and grabbed the Bloody Wolf by the collar and pulled him into a kiss effectively stopping his loves stuttering. When the soon to be mother broke the kiss he said "yes Koi, I'm pregnant, we're going to be parents. I'm going to be a mother and you're going to be a father"

The bounty hunter winced "I hope I don't turn into that _bastard_" he growled

Naruto frowned "you need to stop hating your father, Koi. There no point in hating even after you killed him years ago"

"I know, but it's difficult. He was a greedy bastard who put a genjutsu on me when I was born and forced me to pretend to be a girl my entire life so I could seduce Sasuke so he could get his hands on the Uchiha fortune and then he tries to force me to go along with that disgusting project so he could try to get the Namikaze fortune too"

"true, but he is the one who made it possible for us to escape" Naruto could see his lover was confused "think of it this way, if your father never forced you to spend time with Sasuke you would never have found the famous Uchiha library which helped you become very powerful and because everyone thought you were a girl no one suspected you of being the Bloody Wolf. You were also able to move freely because of that which is the only way we were able to get away since I was trapped behind the barrier … and you know, if your father wasn't a greedy bastard he may never have told you about 'Project XXX' … and … I dread to think where I would be if you weren't there … I'd probably be strapped down to a breeding table and-"

Naruto was pulled into a hug by his lover "I would never have let them hurt you! … I see what you mean. Greedy bastard, yes he was, but I guess he did help us"

Naruto nuzzled his love's chest "you're nothing like your father. You're too kind and loving like your mother to be anything like your father … and he did technically give you a unisex name, that's something at least"

The bounty hunter pouted "it may technically be a unisex name, but really, how many men do you know have that name"

"it's a nice name, it means sun or sunflowers when translated. Sunflowers are my favorite flower" the Bloody Wolf smiled, he knew that "and I do know one guy with that name. he is by far the hottest man I ever met" the Bloody Wolf looked hurt because he thinks Naruto is talking about someone else "he's also sweet, kind and can be shy at times, which is adorable" the bounty hunter blushed as he realized Naruto was talking about him "and he's great in bed- eep!"

Naruto squeaked as he was suddenly tossed onto the bed. The bounty hunter climbed on top of the blonde and their lips met in a passionate kiss. The heated make out session only stopped briefly for some much needed air.

The Bloody Wolf looked at his flushed and panting lover and whispered in a husky voice "Naruto, say my name"

Naruto smiled as he laced his fingers through his bounty hunter's short nlue hair and gazed into his love's hypnotic white pupiless eyes ...

"Hinata"


End file.
